ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cousin's Night Out
Cousin's Night Out is the second episode of Dexter-Terrestrial. Synopsis Dexter's stuck babysitting his cousin. However, two monstrous predators, sent by an unknown entity, attack Pinewood. Transcript (The police are outside an apartment building, barricades surrounding it along with cars and helicopters.) (Officer, megaphone)' Give it up, Robinson! We have you surrounded! Come out here with your hands where we can see 'em!' (Inside the building, a man is pointing a pistol at a man, a woman and a baby.) (Robinson) Thanks for letting me crash here. Now to return the favor! (He creeps towards the family, but falls over.) (Robinson) What the hell? (???) Hey, watch your step, buddy! (He turns around to see Dupli-Cat with his leg stuck out, grinning ear to ear.) (Dupli-Cat, thinking) Look at me, cracking jokes while I'm afraid for my life. (Woman) H-Hey! You're that creature that fought those drones earlier today! (Dupli-Cat) Call me Dupli-Cat. And you wanna know why? (Dupli-Cat splits into two. One copy runs towards the family and splits into three. Each copy grabs someone as they jump out the window. Dupli-Cat #1 looks at Robinson.) (Dupli-Cat) Your move, punk! (Robinson shoots at him, but he jumps onto the ceiling. Robinson rapidly fires around the room. He pulls the trigger again, but no bullet comes out.) (Robinson) The damn thing's jammed! (He throws the gun to the other side of the room as a Dupli-Cat falls to the ground.) '' (Dupli-Cat, weakly) Y-You got me... ''(He falls and explodes into goo. Robinson smirks and starts to look around. Suddenly, he gets punched in the face and shoved to the ground.) (Dupli-Cat #1) Too bad it wasn't the real deal, though. (Robinson throws him to the other side of the room. He pulls out a switchblade and stands up. A wardrobe falls down on him, courtesy of another two copies, who wave at Dupli-Cat #1.) (Dupli-Cat #1) I love this watch. (Molly is sitting on the couch, watching TV. She sees Robinson with bruises on his face being shoved inside a police cruiser.) (Newscaster) The criminal was apprehended not by law enfocement, but by what he describes as a "Dupli-Cat". This could very well be the same creature that almost destroyed Pinewood High yesterday. Anywho, "Dupli-Cat", if you're watching, you and your monster buddies aren't welcome! This is Will Harangue, signing off. (Molly pauses the TV. She examines the picture. She sees four blue figures jumping out of the apartment complex. She hears sounds from upstairs. She traces them to Dexter's room. She slightly opens the door to look inside. She sees the Dupli-Cats sneaking in.) (Molly, thinking) Oh my god! It's real! They're real! I got to- (#2) That was awesome! (#4) I know, right? (#3, whispering) Guys! Do you want to get caught? (Dupli-Cat #1 glares at the others as the hourglass symbol begins flashing and beeping.) (#1) Just in time! We can't go to school like this, you know. (#3) Figures. (In a flash of green light, Dexter reappears in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Molly walks in.) (Molly, tired) Dexter, what was that? (Dexter, 'tired') What was what? *yawns* Oh, well. Look at the time. You may not be going to school tomorrow, but I can't be tardy on the second day. (Molly, unconvinced, leaves the room. Dexter sighs and lays in his bed.) (Dexter is walking in the halls with Finn and Desmond.) (Finn) So when do you reckon Dupli-Cat is gonna strike again? (Desmond) I don't know. But when it happens again, I'll be ready. (He stops to pull out a baseball bat from his backpack. Dexter looks down at his wristwatch and gulps.) (Finn) Something the matter, Dex? (Dexter) No, but I have a theory: maybe these creatures are here to help! (The two look at Dexter with the most confused expressions.) (Finn) HOW? (Dexter) Well, look at it this way, Flamethrower was the first of these monsters to appear- (Finn) Flamethrower? (Dexter)... Y'know, 'cause he's a machine that can shoot fire from his hands. (...) (Dexter) Anyway, he appeared when those two robbers were getting away. Dupli-Cat appeared twice, once to stop those evil drones, the other tieme was last night to take out that psycho Robinson! Rocks sent that rampaging robot flying into next Tuesday! He even said he was here to help! (Finn) But how can you take his word for it? He caused half the damage! (Dexter) The fly guy helped that old lady to the grocery store and the giant bird- (Desmond) What giant bird? (...) (Dexter) Nevermind that, these creatures have done way more good than harm! They'll always be here for us whenever somehting goes wrong or whenever some screw loose wants to blow up a building! (???) That's just it. (The three boys turn around to face Lexi.) (Lexi) They always seem to magically appear whenever a crime's happening. How do we know this isn't a huge, elaborate set-up? (Dexter, raisin his eyebrow) Huh? (Finn, whispering) That's Lexi Landon. (Dexter nods as the twins walk outisde to go home.) (Lexi) The monsters might come in peace, but what if they're actually working together with those robots? They both probably come from space. (Dexter looks at his wristwatch.) (Dexter) Space? You really think so? (Lexi) I mean, yeah. Where else? (Dexter) Yeah, you're probably right. (He turns around, but she stops him.) (Lexi) Hey, you're new here, right? I'm Lexi Landon. (Dexter) Hello. I'm Dexter. (They extend hands to shake, but Lexi looks at Dexter's right wrist.) (Lexi, thinking) Weird. (Dexter is on his phone outside the school.) (Dexter) So, how's Molly? What's that? It's fine, I'll walk. No, no, no. It's ok, Uncle Rick. I'll be ok. (Dexter garbs his book bag and walks towards the toilet, but the janitor stops him.) (Janitor) Get lost, boy. You're supposed to be home by now. (Dexter walks away.) (Dexter, thinking) Is that guy the only janitor in the whole school? (He walks behind the school and looks around. He grins and presses the white button on his wristwatch after taking off his backpack.) (Dexter) Fly Guy! Wait, Thunderbird's faster! (He scrolls anti-clockwise once, presses the figure and slams the core as a green void materializes around him. His body becomes covered with auburn feathers. Green lightning strikes him, turning his eyes pure green with blue markings surrounding them. He raises his arms up as blue and auburn wings sprout from his underarms. His hands and feet become yellow as he grows a beak. Finally, he gains green, black and white shorts with the hourglass symbol appearing on them as he grows green cuffs. The void de-materializes and Dexter poses.) (Thunderbird) Aw yeah! (He jumps up and falls on his face.) (Thunderbird, getting up) Oh yeah, running start first. (He puts on his backpack and he walks backwards before running quickly, spreading his wings and flying into the air quickly. He looks around midair. He sees Stew and his friends holding guns and knives at a little boy. Thunderbird swoops down.) (A cloaked man is seen standing in front of a pool with a giant gecko by his side. They are both standing in front of a lake. A whale-like creature emerges from the lake. The man opens a box and throws a small, squid-like creature into the whale's mouth. The whale opens his mouth wider.) (???) You want more, boy? You will destroy everyone in your path. Everyone who's ever mocked me. Everyone who's ever looked down on me. They will pay dearly. (The whale swims away. The gecko runs on land, following him.) '' ''(Thunderbird is seen sitting on a building, eating a sandwich. Stew and his thugs are tied up to a lamp post by a rope. The Astrotrix beeps and flashes briefly.) (Thunderbird) Well, that's my cue to get out of here! Later, boys! The cops usually pick up the garbage in half an hour. (Thunderbird runs and flies away.) (Thug) Yo, it was one of those monsters! (Thug #2) Where do these guys keep coming from? (A cop car arrives at the scene. An officer with a tired expression steps out of the car,) (Officer) And just what happened here, boys? (Thug) This crazy monster alien hero came and- (Stew punches the thug while glaring at him.) (Stew)...We got drunk. (The officer shrugs and steps into the passenger seat of the car before leaving the scene.) (Driver) I'm telling you, Officer Lukic, those monsters are no good! The next time one of 'em shows up, BLAM! (The officer shrugs and looks outisde. He narrows his eyebrows at something.) Thunderbird flies and swoops down into an alleyway as the Astrotrix continues beeping. He reverts to Dexter as he descends.) (Dexter) Just in time. (Dexter rings the doorbell. Uncle Rick steps outside.) (Richard) Dexter! I hope there wasn't any problem getting home! (Dexter, looking at his wrist) No problem, Uncle. (Richard) Come in, I gotta go! (Dex and Rick enter.) (Molly, from upstairs) Dad! Who was that? (Rick) It's Dexter! Dex, I'm going to try to get some work done. Watch Molly while I'm gone. (Dex salutes, causing Rick to laugh as he leaves. Molly walks downstairs and looks at Dexter.) (Molly) You've got some explaining to do... (Outside, Rick is driving his car. He pulls into a driveway right when a woman is sent flying over the car.) (Rick) WHAT ON EARTH? (He steps out to see a giant gecko chasing multiple cars. He gasps.) (Rick) A...pyromander! (Dexter) So that's what happened. (Molly) The guy made of boulders, the living flamethrower, the giant fly...all you? (Dexter nods.) (Molly)...how many more...monsters are in there? (Dexter) Well, I've turned into five, they're five more I haven't tried yet. (Molly)...Show me. (Dexter) Inside the house? (Molly) Yes. (Dexter presses the white button, triggering the hologram with Thunderbird's silhouette.) (Dexter) See what I was talking about? Whenever I want to use it again, it shows the figure of the last monster I transformed into. (Molly) Yeah, yeah. Quit stalling. Turn into a monster! (Dexter scrolls anti-clockwise twice. He is about to press the hologram while looking outisde, but he sees a giant gecko eating cars and setting things on fire.) (Dexter) Holy cow! What's that thing? (Molly) Stop it, I'm not going to fall for- (He runs and jumps out the window.) (Molly) HEY! (Molly runs outside and closely follows Dexter. He rolls into an alleyway and brings the hologram back up.) (Molly) What was that, Dex? (Dexter) WHAT THE HELL, MOLLY? You're supposed to be home! (Molly) What? You never said anything about me following you. (Dexter) Then go home! (Molly) Fine. I guess I'll have to tell Da- (Dexter, whispering) Molly! You can't tell ANYONE my secret. The cops will come after me and question you and uncle. Is that something you want? (Molly frowns.) (Dexter) Fine. I won't make you go home, but stay right here! (Dexter presses the hologram and slams the core. He appears in the green void and becomes encased in a block on ice. He begins to absorb it after a few seconds. The ice on his legs explodes, forming Coldfreeze’s legs. The ice on his torso and arms explodes, forming his upper body and he flexes as he grows a white and green belt with the Astrotrix symbol on it. The ice on his face explodes, to reveal Dexter‘s ice head with spiky hair and pure green eyes. He crouches as two spikes emerge from his upper back. The void disappears as Dexter looks at his hands.) (Molly) Woah! I don't think you mentioned this guy! (Dexter) I've never tried him out. (Molly) Well, he's made of ice! Try shooting that trash can! (Dexter freezes a nearby trash can.) (Dexter) Awesome! (Molly) What do we call you now? (Dexter) I'm trying not to name them anymore. (Molly) What about...Coldfreeze the Sub-Zero Hero? (Coldfreeze) Meh. That works. Now remember, stay put! (Molly) I can help, just let me- (Coldfreeze runs towards the monster as bystanders watch him.) (Man) Another monster 'hero'? (Coldfreeze grins at the man. He shoots a ray of ice, forming a bridge.) (Coldfreeze) Awesome! (He jumps on it and makes it longer. He slides towards the gecko while throwing snowballs at it.) (Coldfreeze) Take that, hellbeast! (The gecko charges up a fireball and spits it out, melting the ice bridge. Coldfreeze falls to the ground.) (Coldfreeze, looking back) Fret not, Pinewood, for I- (He gets eaten by the monster. Everyone gasps. The monster's mouth cuts open right as he spits Coldfreeze out, who flies and gets stuck to a nearby wall.) (Coldfreeze, woozy) Do you know how hot and gross it is in there? (The monster runs to him again. Struggling to move, he breaks off his back spikes to free himself and use them as swords.) (Coldfreeze, striking a pose) Let's dance, ugly! (He dodges the gecko's attacks before stabbing it. It shrieks before melting the swords.) (Coldfreeze, thinking) Figures. (Meanwhile, Molly is sitting by the lake, producing static electricity between her fingertips.) (Molly, thinking) I have to tell him. No, he'll think I'm some sort of monster! At least he can choose whether to be human or freak! What do you think, reflection. (She looks into the water, frowning. He notices bubbles coming from the water. She dips her head into the water, but her whole body falls in. She looks around. Behind her is a giant whale. She turns around.) (Molly)... (She swims away. The whale chases her.) (Coldfreeze is running from the gecko. He grows spikes on the soles of his feet to run on the walls, but the gecko crawls on the walls after him.) (Coldfreeze) Great. Now what? (He gets off the wall when he gets hit by a fireball and rolls behind another wall, in front of the docks. He shoots thin ice on the floor. The gecko, charging afer him, slips and falls into the water.) (Coldfreeze) Who's the predator now, prey? Now, time to bounce before the- (Police sirens are heard. Coldfreeze climbs up a building and jumps over several buildings, looking in different alleyways.) (Coldfreeze) WHERE'S MOLLY? (Molly is swimming away from the whale.) (Molly) How do I stop this thing? (Coldfreeze submerges himself into the water. He swims before he stops holding his breath.) (Coldfreeze) AGH!...Wait, I can breathe underwater? Makes sense, I guess. (He looks at the whale at shoots a ray of ice. The ray enters the whale's mouth. The whale smacks Coldfreeze with its tail, who gets sent flying to Molly.) (Coldfreeze) Molly! It's not safe down here. Wait...how's Molly down here!? (Molly) I...I have some explaining to do. (The whale rushes at them. Molly shoots electricity at it.) (Coldfreeze) YOU THINK!? (He grabs Molly as they swim their way towards the surface. The whale smacks Coldfreeze away and bites him. Molly pulls him away as the watch begins beeping. They both re-surface with Coldfreeze's left hand gone.) (Molly) Dexter! (Coldfreeze frowns as he looks at his hand.) (Coldfreeze) Wait... (He closes his eyes as his hand reforms.) (Molly) How'd you do that? (Coldfreeze) I don't know...it's like the watch...told me to do it. (Molly raises her eyebrow. The watch begins beeping again.) (Molly) Is that why it keeps beeping? (Coldfreeze) Huh? No! I'm about to turn human! (The whale sticks its head above the surface.) (Coldfreeze) But first... (Coldfreeze freezes the water, trapping the whale in ice. The watch times out, reverting Dexter to his human form.) (Dexter) Did I just turn back in public? (Molly) Yeah. (Dexter) What if someone saw me? We gotta go! (He grabs her and they run off. A figure shrouded in shadow watches from the bushes.) (Figure) So, it's that new kid. That changes things...it changes things a whole lot. Characters *Dexter Daniels *Molly Daniels *Richard Daniels *Lexi *Finn *Desmond Villains *Janitor Aliens Used *Dupi-Cat *Thunderbird (debut) *Coldfreeze (debut) Trivia *The janitor is revealed to be evil. *Molly is revealed to have powers. Category:Episodes